300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Interface
Description of the In-Game Interface '1.Your Hero interface' Your Hero's Icon & EXP Bar *Inside the frame is your hero's icon. If you're using skin, the hero icon will be replaced by that skin's icon. *The tube that locates below the frame is your hero's EXP bar. Your Hero's Stats *the details are as follows: Attack Damage (AD) | Ability Power (AP) Attack Speed (ASPD) | Movement Speed (MS) Armor (DEF) | Magic Resist (MR) Super Skin Icon *When you use super skin series (the unique skin with a set of multiple sub-skins), this special icon will appear above your hero icon. *Clicking on the icon will open the panel with a set of multiple sub-skins that you have brought. *Each sub-skin can be switched freely during the game by clicking on the icon of the sub-skin you want to switch. *Each sub-skin is counted as an individual skin with each of the skin has its own skin icons, skill icons, visual effects, sound effects, voice set, and special animations. *Sub-skins can be switched anytime and anywhere within the game even during the fight. '2.Equipment Slots' *Displays the icon, description, and cooldown of your equipped 6 equipment in your equipment slots. *In Eternal Battlefield, 3 additional slots will be added on the right side of the 6 main equipment slots, they are called Assigning Consumable Item Slots. You can set your consumables or special items in those additional slots for a quick cast using hotkeys. *In Eternal Battlefield, 2 additional icons will be added on the right side of the Assigning Consumable Item Slots, the details are as follows: ** (Inventory Icon): Opens Item Interface ** (Soul Contract Icon): Opens Soul Contract Interface '3.Item Shop Button' *In Eternal Arena, it shows the amount of Gold you currently have. *Click the button to enter the Item Shop in the Eternal Arena. *Click the button to enter the Item Mall in the Eternal Battlefield. '4.Free Spells' *Displays the icon, description, and cooldown of your hero's Free Spells: Recall ( ) and Surveillance Ward ( ) '5.Innate Skill' *Displays the icon, description, and cooldown of your Innate Skill (often called Passive Skill, not to be mistaken with the passive effect of the main skills) '6.Skill Upgrade Buttons' *Clicking one of the buttons will upgrade the skill below it. '7.Main Skills' *Displays the icon, description, and cooldown of your main skills (4 basic skills and 1 ultimate skill for most main skill set). '8.Summoner Skills' *Displays the icon, description, and cooldown of your selected Summoner Spells. '9.Mini-map' *Shows various information on the in-game situation as follows: ** : Visible area | Fog of War ** : Allied non-hero unit (Green & Blue) | Enemy non-hero unit (Red) ** : Allied hero unit (Green & Blue) | Enemy hero unit (Red) ** : Red Team's Sword of Damocles | Blue Team's Sword of Damocles ** : Red Team's inhibitor | Blue Team's inhibitor. ** : Destroyed Sword of Damocles | Destroyed Inhibitor. ** | | : Red Team's Ramiel (turret) | Blue Team's Ramiel (turret) | Destroyed Ramiel (turret). ** | | : Red & Blue Monsters | Lesser Dragon | Greater Dragon ** : Global & Long ranged skill shots. '10.In-game Interactive Functions' (Alert Ping Icon) *Toggles alert ping cursor on the target area, warning nearby allied heroes to be cautious. *The default hotkey for this icon is G'. ('Retreat Ping Icon) *Toggles retreat ping cursor on the target area or specified allied hero, alerting nearby allied heroes or specified hero to fall back. The default hotkey for this icon is V'. ('Emoji Set Icon) *Opens the Emoji Set Interface that shows all available Emoji sets you currently have. *You can select the emoji set you want to use by left-clicking on it. The information of all emoji sets can be read at Emoji Package System. '11.In-game Additional Functions' Clicking on this icon will open a panel with 5 additional icons as follows: * (Radial Menu Icon): Opens the Radial Menu for modifying the pop-up message for in-game signals. Each signal has a default message as follows: ** : Danger here, be careful. ** : I'm coming. ** : Enemy missing, be careful. ** : I need help. **Usage: Holding Alt before holding left-click on the target area will show 4 available signals, move your holding left-click toward the signal you want to display will trigger the signal on that area along with the pop-up message in the chat box. * (Friend List Icon): Opens the Friend List interface. * (Option Icon): Opens the Options interface. * (Mailbox Icon): Opens the Mailbox interface. * (Achievement Icon): Opens the Achievement interface. '12.Personal Scoreboard' *Shows individual's Hero Kills ( ) | Assists ( ) | Unit Kills ( ) '13.Time & Connection' *Displays GMT Time & Date. *Displays Latency & FPS. '14.Online Shop' *In Eternal Arena, displays Online Shop for basic items and initial recipes for selected heroes. *In Eternal Battlefield, displays Online Shop for consumables. Consumables from here are automatically consumed upon purchase. *In Dragon Quest, displays Online Shop for summoning items. '15.Team Scores' *Displays Game Time. *In Eternal Arena, displays the total kill count on both teams. *In Eternal Battlefield, displays the total score count on both teams. '16.Hero Statistics Page' *Show the Hero Statistics Page in which the details are as follows. **Maximum Health (Max HP) | Maximum Mana (Max MP) **Health Regeneration per 5 seconds (HP Regen) | Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds (MP Regen) **Attack damage (AD) | Ability Power (AP) **Armor Penetration (Armor Pen) | Magic Penetration (Magic Pen) **Physical Vampirism (Life steal) | Spell Vampirism (Spell Vamp) **Attack Speed (ASPD) | Cooldown Reduction (CDR) **Critical Strike Chance (Crit Chance) | Physical Armor (Armor) **Attack Range (Melee/Ranged) | Magic Resistance (Magic Resist) **Movement Speed (MS) | Tenacity (Endurance) **Damage Amplified | Damage Reduction '17.Game Scoreboard' *For each hero, displays their individual information as follows: **'Player Information: '''Hero Icon | Summoner Spells | Player Name | VIP Level | Hero Name | Equipment Set **'Score Information: Hero Kills | Hero Assist | Unit Kills (Eternal Arena) or| Battlefield Points (Eternal Battlefield) *For heroes who perform greatly in the game, their '''MVP Icon will be displayed on the left side of their icon. The information of all MVP Icons is as follows: ** : Highest Hero Kills ** : Highest Hero Assists ** : Highest Damage Received ** : Highest Hero Kills & Highest Damage Received * (Invite Button): Invites a player on the left side of the icon to the Friend List. * (Thumbs-up Button): Praises a player on the left side of the icon with Good Job message and increases their morality. '18.Allied Heroes' *'Green Orb: '''When the green orb displays below your allied hero icon, it means the ultimate skill of those heroes is available and is not on cooldown. ---- Description of the Item Shop Interface '1.Items Categories' *Categorized by type, you can check their translation at Item. '2.Item List' *A list of items in the specified category you choose, you can check their translation at Item. '3.Owned Items' *Items that you currently have. '4.Item's Details' *An item's details, including 'name' | 'stats' | 'costs' | 'abilities. '''5.Current Gold *A total amount of gold you currently have. '6.Purchase' *Click the Purchase Button ( ) to buy a selected item. '7.Sold' *Click the Sold Button ( ) to sell a selected item. '8.Recipe' *8.1 The materials in the recipe. *8.2 The finished product of the recipe. '9.Upgradeable List' *Shows all recipes that the selected item can be used to craft. '10.Recommended Set' *Shows a recommended set of items for the current hero. *You can customize each hero's recommended item set by clicking on the Custom Recommended Set button ( ) before holding left click and dragging the item to each slot of the recommended set. *You can reset your custom recommended item set by clicking on the Reset Recommended Set button ( ) to reset the current custom set back to the default one. *Each time you set a custom recommended item set for a hero, that setting will appear only on that hero and each hero will have their own default and custom recommended item sets. *Each reset will reset only the recommended item set of your hero in that game. '11.Undo Function' *Return an item you just bought from the shop and get 100% refund of an item price. *You can return all of the latest items you just bought by clicking the Undo Button ( ) multiple times. *This function will be disabled for all items that you've bought once you cast skills, use items, take damage, or walk out from the starting platform. ---- Description of the In-Game Chat Interface * From left to right as follows: **'General Chat: '''Shows all messages from within the game, '''Friend Chat', Whisper Chat, System Log, Announcements, 'and any message that uses Holy Horn ( ) or Eternal Horn ( ). **'Friend Chat: 'Shows only messages between you and all your friends in the Friend List. **'Whisper Chat: 'Shows only private messages between you and the players you whispered to. **'System Log: '''Shows only messages from the game system. (Example: Damage dealt, damage taken, item obtained...etc) * '''From left to right as follows: **'To teammates: '''Sends a message to all players in the team. **'To both teams: Sends a message to all players in the game. **'To friends: '''Sends a message to all players on your Friend List. You can also type '/f_a message to use this function. (Example: /f hello = you say "hello" to everyone in the Friend List) **'Whisper: '''Sends a message to a specified player by typing '/p_player name_a message'. (Example: /p TYSB hello = you say "hello" to the player name '''TYSB') **'Chat to all players within your server: '''When you chat through this channel, you will consume Holy Horn ( ) in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same server (both in the lobby and in any game mode). In Lobby Interface, the sent message will appear in the separated chat box ('Horn Chat Box') above the normal chat box. **'Chat to all players within your cross-server group: When you chat through this channel, you will consume Eternal Horn ( ) in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same cross-server group (both in the lobby and in any game mode). In Lobby Interface, the sent message will appear in the separated chat box ('''Horn Chat Box) above the normal chat box. *'Combat Information Message' (数据化战斗信息) **'Skill Cooldown Message: '''Sending a message to your team about the remaining cooldown of your skills by '''ALT' + Left-Clicking on your skill icon, the message can't be sent more than once within 3 seconds. **'Item Cooldown Message: '''Sending a message to your team about the remaining cooldown of your items by '''ALT' + Left-Clicking on the item icon, the message can't be sent more than once within 3 seconds. * : Chat Box Emoji **Upon purchasing the Advanced Contract Card, you will be allowed to use various types of emoji on the chat box. **Currently, there is 5 available emojis: **Up to a maximum of 5 emojis can be used in the same sentence. ---- Description of the Hero Interface '1.Player Name' *The player name is the same as the Server ID. '2.Player Title' *A hero's title that can be changed during the game by clicking on the Achievement Icon ( ) to access the Achievement Interface and select the title you want to use. '3.Current Level' *A hero's current level. '4.Health Bar' *A hero's Health bar, yellow for allied units and red for enemies. *You can change the color of this Health bar to be suited for colorblind players at the Game Setting. *You can set a heroes Health bar to show its numerical numbers at the Game Setting. '5.Consumption Bar' *A hero's consumption bar, most heroes have Mana as their own consumption while some heroes have something else like Time | Rage | Fury or even nothing. '6.Skill Prompt' *This UI shows available skills within allied heroes that are not on cooldown. *This UI can be hidden or shown by setting at the Game Setting. '7.Hero Model' *A hero's model, each has its own different hitboxes and appearances. ---- 'Killing Zone' *This system is not available in Eternal Battlefield and all other similar modes. *Each enemy minion in lanes always shows a T letter appear in its Health Bar. *When a minion's Health drops below the T zone, it will be within the "killing zone" and the killing sign (杀) will appear on that minion's Health Bar. *A minion with the killing sign ( ) on its own Health Bar can be instantly killed by basic attacks or some specified skills from heroes. *The purpose of this system is to help some heroes with low attack damage to last hit minions easier. ---- 'Death Recap' Death Recap is the damage recap feature before a hero's death in 300 Heroes. The button for showing the panel of Death Recap is displayed when your hero has been slain; you can click the button to open the Death Recap window which will summarize all of the damage your hero received during their final moments. The damage types are divided into 3 colors, red color for physical damage, purple color for magic damage, and white color for true damage. Death Recap also displays the items used by the killing and assisting heroes. The fatal damage taken is broken down on an integer and percentage basis so that you can have a complete understanding of exactly how your hero was taken down. A lot of glitches still exist, such as incorrect icons adding to a Death Recap. These glitches are mostly negligible, however. ---- 'Inscription System (Shameimaru Aya's Record System)' Inscription System or previously known as Shameimaru Aya's Record System (射命丸文的记录系统) is a special system for adding a counter to track a variety of in-game scores on a selected skin, the counter is available in the form of Inscription Camera or previously known as Shameimaru Aya's Film ( ). Adding an Inscription Camera to selected skin will display the tracked scores at the right side of the skin icon, the skin icon can be found by opening the game board using TAB before hovering your mouse on the hero icon to open Hero Information interface. Players can obtain Inscription Camera through various methods, all information about Inscription Camera is recorded here. ---- ----